Prequel I'll Give My Life for Her
by Rondabunny
Summary: Remy's life after her mother's death. Her childhood and her youth. It is a prequel to the story "I'll Give My Life for Her".
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Give My Life for Her**

**Prequel**

Mr. Hadley went into the room of his daughter. It was afternoon and she has just entered her room. She put her satchel on a chair and was in the middle of taking off her scarf. She jumped when she saw her dad standing in the doorway.

"_Dad, do you want anything?"_ – the 11 year old girl asked.

He approached his daughter and took her by the shoulders. _"I want you to sit down,"_ – he told her looking into her beautiful eyes. It confused her a bit. It was strange. He looked sad and it confused her even more. He never behaved this way before. She sat on the couch and Mr. Hadley sat next to her. His hands were shaking when they touched hers. It was the first time his hands were shaking. She looked at him but he was silent. _"Dad, is something wrong?"_ He starred at her for a long time. He didn't know how to tell this. He looked at her and saw his love, his sweetheart, who wouldn't speak to him anymore. It scared him, that his daughter sitting now next to him, so healthy, so full of life could end up like his wife. He looked into her eyes and said: _"Remy, mom died today."_

**Remy Hadley:**

What should I do? People are supposed to cry in this situation. But I don't feel anything. Should I say something? I don't want to say anything. Dad is sad, but isn't it right for her to die to leave us alone, to let us be. I'm so tired of her screaming and dad, my poor dad. He made everything for mom. Pity she didn't notice. Pity she was insane. I don't feel anything. Maybe relief, she won't scream anymore and I can invite friends. I can do whatever I want! No more restrictions, don't go there, because you're mom is tired. Don't listen to music to loud, don't do this, because she'll be disappointed. It's all over. I'm free, I don't have a mother any more. Why should I worry? I have the best dad in the world. At least had two and a half years before mom had started showing the symptoms.

Mr. Hadley hugged his daughter. For him she was so fragile, so young, he refused to think she might die. _"Remy, I'm so sorry,"_ - he repeated. The girl didn't shed a tear. She didn't know about her death sentence. Remy thought of her future life as any kid of her age. She was tired of the inevitable atmosphere of death in her family. She wanted to have fun not to suffer every day because of her mother. _"Dad, everything will be ok. Right?"_ - she asked him. _"Yes, honey. We'll be fine, I promise."_

That night she went to bed late. She cleaned her room and made all her homework even for the next week. She didn't call her friends because she didn't want them to know she suffered. Since her mother was ill she lapsed into a cocoon of self-isolation. She hadn't any friends, though every day the girl came home late after school. She spent her time in a library, playing basketball or strolling along the streets. The reason was simple to come home late, not to watch her insane mother die slowly and painfully. Her dad didn't do anything about it. He was too obsessed with his wife and his own private life. He was tired just like his little daughter. Sometimes she though she didn't exist for him at all. It was a shock when she saw his father cheating on her mother, but as a child she refused to acknowledge it, because she was too young to understand adult relationship. School was a disaster, 'cause Remy was the brightest in the class and other children hated her, so she chose to get together with the losers, whom she helped to do their home tasks. She didn't belong to this group, all of the members understood it, but she didn't want to show her physical and intellectual superiority. Remy knew well that if she wanted she could beat them all, 'cause the girl was really smart.

She lay down on her bed. Remy couldn't stop her tears soaking the pillow. She realized her mother died and she wouldn't see her again anymore. Mom irritated her but the girl didn't want her to die. She imagined how she would take her shaking hand with her small palm and apologized, that she was so stupid before. The life seemed like a horror film. You are standing in the dark room waiting for a monster to come. One day it became true…

"_I'm glad you came,"_ said a tall brunette kissing him on the lips. _"I'm sorry about your wife."_

"_Me too." _He told touching her cheek. It felt so soft under his long fingers. This woman made him feel himself like a child. She seemed so strong and self-assured. He loved her, but he couldn't leave his first love. He had a daughter and this was more important. Andrea gave him what the man needed the most - to be a man, to feel that somebody cared of him, that he wasn't just a nurse who had wash up and look after the patient day after day. It made him miserable. Andrea was different. She was healthy, intelligent and it was fun to be in her company, to forget about problems waiting at home. She was a friend. She listened carefully to his problems and always had the best solution. She knew how to soothe him when he was angry and how to make him work when he was in a deep depression. She was a witty, open-minded woman. He didn't understand how their relationship turned into something more than just a friendship. She made him happy and he was thankful for it.

"_How's Remy?"_ she asked sitting with him on the couch and embracing him by the shoulders.

"_She wants me to think she's a strong girl. She hadn't shed a tear at the funeral, though I think she's crying every night. Her pillow is always wet of tears. I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't want to listen. I'm worried about her. Maybe I should take her to a doctor?"_ he said turning to Andrea.

"_Don't go crazy! __She's a child and she suffers. Put yourself in her shoes. Her mother died of a strange disease a week ago. Try to take her somewhere, try to spend more time with her. These two years you've taken care of your wife, now you have to know your daughter or you loose her forever. Play with her, take her to an amusement park, or go with her watch a movie together. Try to understand her. You don't have to push her. If she sees a friend in you, she'll talk to you about everything."_

"_And you know this because…"_ he looked at the woman in amusement.

"_I know this because I was at her place once. My mom committed a suicide and my father sent me to a boarding school in Japan. He was working and it was a simple decision to get rid of me in order to forget about my mother. Don't do this to Remy. A child needs a family not a bunch of strangers, who don't give a damn about __you, only about your father's money."_ She told him without any expression on her face as if she was made of ice.

"_I'm sorry, Andy." _He kissed her.

"_Prove that you're better than my old man. Take her to a café, buy some ice-cream. It isn't so hard to do. She'll be fine."_ The woman smiled.

"_I want you to meet her._" He said simple.

"_Not now. She isn't ready yet. Don't rush the time. I don't want to be her enemy. She needs time to understand that nobody wants to compete with her mother. If she trusts you, she'll __trust me as well."_

"_Fine. I love you."_ He kissed the woman.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Give My Life for Her**

**Prequel**

**Part 2**

"_So, would you come tomorrow at my place? I'll make a dinner. We'll talk, listen to music." _Jared told her kissing his way down her neck.

"_What toys does she like?"_ She asked turning to see him.

"What?"

"_I need to know what does your daughter like to play with, because, if the way to man's heart is through his stomach, then the way to the kid is through her toys. What does she like?"_ Andrea insisted.

"_Hm. Let me see… I've never seen her playing with dolls, it's not an option. There are too many of soft toys in her room, but she sleeps with one. Others are left in the corner. Computer games, yes, she really likes them. I played "Warcraft" with her. Maybe RPG, she likes it a lot." _He suggested.

Andy rolled her eyes: _"Men! You want your daughter, who maybe has an incurable disease to sit in front of a screen playing stupid games?"_

"_She doesn't have Huntington's!"_ He told furiously pointing at her with his finger.

"_Did you take her to a doctor to prove?"_

He didn't know what to say. He shook his shoulders and went to the window.

"_Hey, I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. I think it'll be better for her to play outdoors with other kids. You told she likes basketball. I'll buy her a ball." _She decided.

"_She wanted a skateboard for a long time. I can't afford it. All I had I spent on my wife."_

"_Fine. Then it's a skateboard."_

**Remy's place:**

"_Dad, I think it is too much for us two to eat." _The girl said looking at a big roast chicken with vegetables.

"_I told you. We're expecting a guest." _He replied making the sauce. _"Can you pass the tomatoes, please."_

"_Is it uncle George, your co-worker?" _she asked suspiciously.

"_No, it's my friend and it isn't a man."_

"_You mean, it is 'she'?" _Remy crinkled her nose. _"Haven't heard of women-carpenters."_

"_Who told you she works with me?"_

"_Don't know. Where did you meet her then?" _she asked eating the rest of fresh tomatoes.

"_At a gas-station."_

"_When?"_

"_Not long ago. Why do you ask so many questions, Sherlock?" _He gave her a flick.

"_Just curious."_

"_Take those plates and lay the table, please."_

Half an hour later came a brunette 5 feet 10 inches high with the beautiful long legs, dark blue eyes and sweet expression on her face. She wore a nice, elegant, light grey dress and high heeled shoes which suited all her appearance. The woman was gorgeous. The only thing was really surprising, except a clutch she carried a skateboard.

"_Hi." _The woman smiled at him. Remy looked at her absent-mindedly. As if she wasn't standing in front of the girl at all.

"_Remy, this is Andrea Foster. Andy, this is my daughter Remy."_

"_Nice to meet you."_ The woman said. _"This is for you."_ She gave the best skateboard ever to the girl. Inside Remy was astonished and confused. It was like her dream has come true, but it meant that this woman would get into their circle. She and her dad wouldn't be alone just two of them. She thanked coldly for the gift and her father asked them to the table. The woman asked too many boring questions about school, friends, favorite subjects. Remy spoke and ate without enthusiasm. She replied each question with one sentence without giving too many details. Adults drank red wine, chatted about some unimportant things. Remy stretched her hand to take a jug with juice but along the way she pushed the glass of wine accidentally and wine splashed on the table and right at Andrea's light grey dress.

Remy made huge eyes and stopped as if she made the greatest mistake of her life: _"I'm sorry."_

"_It's OK. Don't worry."_ The woman replied taking a napkin trying to clear up her ruined dress.

"_I'm so sorry."_ The girl apologized, smiling her inner smile. The plan has worked and maybe the bimbo would leave soon.

Yeah, the evening was ruined with a large red stain on a marvelous dress. Andrea left soon. Remy went to her room and put the skateboard in the corner. The board was excellent and cool but it didn't make her happy. The woman was her potential stepmother and this option made her feel abandoned by her father. The girl took the picture of mother from the secret place and plopped on the couch admiring her mom's face. She missed her badly. She wanted her to yell again but to be here with them. Remy put the picture aside, took ear-phones and switched on the music.

Few days passed. Dad bought her all the equipment she needed for skating. The girl took the skateboard and went to the park to skate.

"_Wow, Remy! What a board! It's gorgeous. Where did you get that?"_ a boy from the neighborhood asked. He was the same age as Remy and he was her friend.

"_Want a ride?"_ She asked and stopped near the bench where he sat with a book.

"_May I?"_ he asked the permission.

"_Sure. Take the helmet." _She began taking off her protecting wear but Josh was already on the skateboard rolling away.

"_Hey! Moron! Take the protection !"_ she cried but he was far away. She sat on the bench and took the book he has been reading. He was skating for half an hour then he returned her the skateboard.

"_It's awesome! Thanks! Where did you get it?"_ the boy sat near her.

"_From my dad's friend." _Remy answered without happiness in her voice.

"_Your dad has rich friends. This board costs a bomb!"_

"_Yeah, do you like it?" _She asked.

"_Of course I like it! It's the best board I've ever seen!"_

"_It's yours!"_

Josh looked at her in disbelief: _"You got to be kidding! I can't take it. Your dad will kill you!"_

"_Take if you like it or whatever. I leave it here."_ Remy said taking her satchel with protecting wear and standing up.

"_Are you serious? What's wrong with you? All kids are dreaming to have such a monster and you leaving it like a piece of garbage."_ He was shocked.

"_Take it or leave it, I don't care."_ She replied heading away.

The boy took the board and ran after her: _"Remy, wait! Are you OK? What's happened?"_

"_I'm fine. My dad met a bimbo. This board is her present. I hate it! So, take it."_

"_Hey, maybe she wants to make friends with you."_ He supposed.

"_No, she wants to make friends with my dad and not just friends!"_ Remy hissed.

"_Maybe it'll be great! Maybe she's the best person you've ever met!"_

"_How many examples of the best stepmother do you remember?"_

The boy knitted his brow: _"Hm. None, I think."_

"_Then don't argue like a kid."_

"_Ok. I'll take this monster for a while."_ Josh held the skateboard tightly.

"_Sure. See ya."_

"_Thanks! See ya."_ He ran away with his treasure.

**Friday evening. Remy's place:**

"_Sweetheart, what about to go skating tomorrow? You, me and Andrea. You may test the board and we'll go to a café or a diner after that."_ Jared suggested.

"_I don't think I can. I go with my friends to play basketball. We already agreed to meet at 10 at a pitch."_ The girl lied.

"_Fine. We can go on Sunday."_ He said.

"_Dad, I think it's not a good idea. I have a lot of homework."_

"_You want to say that you have time to go play with your friends but you don't want to waste your time and go somewhere with me. Interesting." _He looked at her attentively.

"_I didn't say that."_

"_We go skating on Sunday. This isn't debatable!" _he said as a matter of fact.

Saturday Remy phoned Joshua and asked him to go with her in the park or somewhere else. She took the books and copy-books to make her homework. Jared made her sandwiches and gave her juice. He told not to be late at dinner. Andrea came to help him with dinner.

"_Where is your daughter?"_ she asked cutting the vegetables.

"_Went to play basketball with her friends."_

"_Ah-ha."_

"_What?"_

"_It is hard to play without a ball. I saw it under the table in the room."_ She replied.

"_She plays with other children. I'm sure one of them will take a ball." _Jared retorted.

"_Did you tell her about skating I thought it was her dream?"_ the woman asked.

"_Yes, I did. We'll go tomorrow." _He said.

"_Who decided to go tomorrow?"_

"_I decided. Andrea, what are you getting at?"_ he insisted.

"_Nothing. You girl is just a child who suffers from mother's loss. She doesn't want to lose her father. She sees me as an enemy."_

"_It's paranoia !" _

"_Maybe, where's the board I gave her? How many times did you see her taking it? Two weeks has passed."_ Andy looked at him

"_Hm. Don't know. Telling the truth she took it once or twice. Why?"_

"_She threw it away."_

"_No, it's in her room in the corner."_

"_When was the last time you saw it?" _the womanpersisted.

"_Drop this command-tone! It's not an interrogation."_

"_Ok. Can you show me the board?"_

He went into Remy's room and searched everywhere. He came back very confused.

"_It's not in her room."_ he said as if he was apologizing.

"_Don't worry. It's not a big deal."_

"_Not a big deal? It's a pile of money! I'll talk to her!"_ He was angry.

"_Jared, listen to me. She's a kid and she suffers. She wants you to support her not to shout . All girls see their future lover in their fathers."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean the qualities of your character. She is at the age when you're an idol for her. In future she'll look at the boys trying to find your qualities in them. It's one of the theories but it proved to be the right one."_

"_You're right. She's a kid and she has to listen to her parent. I don't know about psychology or whatever but I know that the word of my father was the law in our family." _He retorted.

Remy came home in time. She wasn't glad to see Andrea sitting in an armchair in their living-room but she greeted her and went to take a quick shower, because she pretended to come from the basketball game not from a walk with Joshua. They sat at the table.

"_How was the game?"_ her father started the conversation.

"_Great! We won!"_ the girl lied winding pasta on the fork.

"_Remy, where's the board Andrea gave you?"_ he asked further.

"_I gave it to Josh for a day or two. He pleaded me. He found it to be great and wanted badly to test it."_ She replied without even blinking.

"_How will you then go skating tomorrow?"_ the man didn't stop asking the questions.

"_I'll call him today. Tomorrow he'll bring it back."_ Remy said eating the pasta.

"_Nice. Maybe we'll play monopoly later." _Andrea suggested.

"_Yeah, great idea."_ Jared said and the serious conversation with Remy was left behind.

Next day they went into a special ground for skaters. To Remy's surprise Andrea was a roller-skater. She got on a roller arena where she jumped, did stunts. The girl couldn't believe her eyes that the woman is a professional. At least it looked like rollerblading was everything she did her whole life. Remy was astonished. Her father sat on a bench and looked at them. He couldn't make a step in roller-skates. He took Remy's board to skate once or twice when the girl wanted to take a break and rest for a while. Then they went to a diner. The day was awesome. She came home tired but very self-satisfied. Still she didn't want that woman to get closer to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Give My Life for Her**

**Prequel**

**Part 3**

A week passed and one day Remy realized that Andrea came out of her parents' bedroom. It shocked her. In a week the woman moved to them with her clothes. She took her mother's pantry and now her things were on her mother's places. This made Remy's heart sink. She went to school and tried to pass as much time there as possible. She trained a lot with her basketball team, she helped those botchers to do their homework for one reason to come home late, to tell her dad and that brown-haired bimbo she was tired and to lock up in her room. Girl's behavior bothered Andrea. She tried to speak to Jared but he said she was too solicitous and there was nothing to worry about. But the situation still bothered her. The woman was trying hard to get closer to the girl but Remy made the gap between them wider and wider.

**Morning, Remy's place:**

"_Good morning, sweetheart,"_ Jared kissed daughter's forehead.

"_Morning, dad,"_ Remy replied taking sandwich from a plate.

"_Listen, I got a big order and I have to go for two weeks. So, you'll stay with Andy. You have to listen to her, ok? When I come back I'll take you everywhere you like."_

She didn't answer just nodded and by expression on her face anyone could tell that Remy wasn't satisfied by her dad's departure.

Day after day girl came home later and later. It was 10 p.m. and Remy just opened the door to find a very pissed off Andrea starring at her.

"_Do you know what time is it?"_ the woman shouted.

"_Actually, have no idea,"_ girl said and wanted to go in her room when Andy grabbed her by the sleeve.

"_It's ten in the evening. Your school ends at 4 p.m." _Andy hissed.

"_I was training,"_ she lied.

"_Don't lie to me, you don't have a training today."_

"_I helped the desperate with homework,"_ she lied again. She roamed along the streets doing nothing at all. She failed few test-papers and was horribly afraid when her dad would find out.

"_Fine, you don't want to tell me anything. That's fine. Tomorrow I'll take you from school. If you don't be there, I'll call you father, maybe he can do anything about your behavior,"_ she threatened the girl. Remy went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

The next day Andrea came to school after lessons but teachers said Remy wasn't attending classes today. It worried the woman. She called home, Remy wasn't there either. She came home, went to Remy's room and started searching all her note-books for friends, their phone numbers, etc.

**Eilin's apartment:**

Eilin wasn't Remy's best friend. She talked to her because nobody wanted to be friends with this girl. Her classmates though the girl was weird. She liked reading fantasy books, was always wearing strange clothes like Harry Potter's scarf or Galadriel's belt. The girl lived in a dream and her parents didn't do anything about it, because they were hippies and young at heart. They supported their daughter. Remy liked their apartment very much, 'cause here you could have all the toys you wanted. Doll's castles, carriages with horses, knights in shining armor. Sometimes Eilin's parents yielded to their daughter's persuasion and Remy slept in the guest room after playing the whole evening with Eilin.

Mrs. Trenton came into her daughter's room where two girls were playing and asked: _"Remy, why didn't you tell your father that you're here? The police called. They'll come here to take you back home."_ The woman was definitely angry and upset at the same time. Remy lied them.

"_My dad isn't at home. He's working in Flemington right now."_ Remy said honestly.

"_When who's looking after you?" _the woman asked.

Later Andrea pressed the door-bell button and Mrs. Trenton opened the door.

"_Good evening! I'm here to take Remy home,"_ she said to the woman.

"_Who are you? Only a police officer can take the girl,"_ Mrs. Trenton replied starring at Andrea. She showed woman the badge. _"So, you're from the police. Sorry, come in, please."_ She let her in.

"_Can you call Remy, please,"_ Andy asked the woman looking around.

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Yes, of course. What is it?"_ She was piercing the woman with her eyes.

"_Maybe it would be better to notify about this accident the guardianship authorities. Who knows how many times her father left her alone,"_ said the woman.

"_You want to punish her father only because the girl lied and I think not the first time."_

"_She said he isn't in the town and he comes only in a week."_ Mrs. Trenton justified.

"_He didn't leave her alone. I'm taking care of her, but she doesn't like me. I have to deal with it, that's all. You want to break the family because liars lie. Her father buried his wife five months ago, he went to raise some money to provide his daughter with anything she needs. He loves her,"_ Andy explained.

"_Why then she's at my place but not at home!" _The woman deflected.

"_Remy suffers a lot. Her mom died. Her dad found a new woman. Girl's world is crashing down, but he must have a life too. He does everything for his daughter. How would you behave knowing that your girl has the same disease as your wife? Doctor said if she passes thirteen without any symptoms maybe she will reach 35 or 40. The girl's dying just like her mother. He wants to raise some money to make her live better, to make her see anything in this world before her death and you want to ruin everything by notifying the guardians' board!"_ Andrea hissed.

"_I'm sorry,"_ woman stared at the police officer with tears in her eyes.

"_May I take her home?"_

"_Yes, sure."_

They drove home in silence. Remy didn't say anything and Andrea didn't ask her. Tomorrow the woman picked her up from school and they arrived at her office in the police department. She took Remy in her office and told her to do the homework.

A few minutes later a woman knocked at her door and Andrea went out to talk to the woman. Remy didn't hear the conversation but the woman was crying and Miss Foster tried to calm her down. It seemed to be impossible. After the woman was gone, Andrea came back at her office. She checked Remy's exercises which the girl had already done at her absence.

"_Great! Don't understand how you managed to write the test-paper on a negative mark,"_ she praised the girl.

"_How'd you know?"_ Remy was surprised.

"_Yesterday I checked everything beginning with school and friends and I finished when I'd found you."_

"_You should tell me that you're a cop," _Remy said_._

"_You weren't interested. Now you would be. I talked to your teachers they said you could rewrite your test, though you have to study hard, if you don't want me to tell everything your father."_

"_You know how to convince people to do what you want," _Remy retorted.

"_Yep, but I don't want to convince you. I want to understand you."_

Their conversation was interrupted by the officer.

"_Miss Foster, we've found her. You need to go there."_ He reported.

"_Ok. Frank, please, take care of Remy. Here's the money. Take her to a café or a diner, eat something. Don't take your eyes from her. This girl is sly as a fox."_ She winked at Remy. _"I'll try to come back as quickly as possible."_

Three hours passed. Frank left the girl in Andrea's office because somebody called him. Sergeant brought a pile of files and left it on Andy's table asking Remy not to touch them. The girl was getting bored, so, she looked around. It was a big office with pictures on the walls a big map and a stand with children' pictures. All of the faces looking from the pictures were missing children. She found a picture of a woman with a baby on Andy's desk. Maybe it was Andy's mother and Andrea as a baby and Remy also saw a photo of herself and her dad. They were skating and laughing in the park. She looked at the picture and smiled. She didn't see anything interesting, so she took a file from the pile and opened it. She gasped. This very moment Andrea came into the room.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ she asked strictly.

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't touch anything on my table!"_ Andrea yelled at the girl.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Remy apologized and put the file back on the pile.

"_Did you look?"_ she asked the frightened child.

"_Yes,"_ the girl replied honestly.

Andrea sighed. She came to Remy and put her hand on girl's shoulder: _"I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. I just don't want you to see all this. It's not for children."_

"_Kids in these files, are they all dead?" _Remy asked looking in Andrea's eyes.

"_Yes, and if you saw the pictures, their death wasn't the easiest one. That's why, Remy, when you come home late I'm worried like hell. I want to be sure you're ok. I love you. I don't want anyone to bring me another file telling me that something wrong happened to you. Maybe you'll understand it sometime,"_ She told the kid.

"_The woman you were talking…"_ Remy didn't finish the sentence.

"We have found her six year-old son yesterday. Somebody threw his body into a refuse bin. How do you think I feel when I find out that you didn't come to school, you weren't at home and no one knows where you are."

"_I'm sorry. I won't be late home again, I promise,"_ girl apologized.

Andrea hugged her: _"Fine, let's go home."_

**Usually the one who loves suffers the most...**


End file.
